


Overdose and Umbrellas

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is only kinda in it cause only Klaus sees him does that count?, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus and the Paramedic are friends, Klaus finding out Reggie is dead, Mostly just the missing backstory of where Klaus got that pink umbrella, Original Character(s), Overdose, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season 1 Episode 1 missing scenes, The other siblings are mentioned, medical treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Basically a little scene filler background fic covering how Klaus came to own that pink umbrella. Also, a bit of backstory on his longterm 'working' relationship with the paramedic who, like us all, can't help but have a soft spot for Klaus.





	Overdose and Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this has been sitting in my brain for ages after first wondering where the pink umbrella came from because it sure as hell wasn't one of Reggie's personal collection. I also wanted to explore Klaus and the paramedic a little bit because from that one clip we see you can tell he and Klaus have been in that situation many times before. So yeah, normally I tend to write Klaus later in the show because I'm so proud of his growth and it is so much fun to write but I wanted to give myself a bit more of a challenge and try out disaster episode one Klaus. I hope it is fairly canon compliant character wise and that you enjoy! If you do, a Kudos or a comment would make my day! Thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoy!

As a paramedic, you wouldn’t think that building up long term medic/patient relationships would be a common fixture; you pick up patients, treat them, deliver them to the hospital then on to the next call right? Well, maybe not so much, not in Corey’s experience. There was the 14 year old wannabe stuntman who seemed to get himself into trouble every few months or so; 97 year old Mavis who was always battling her way through one medical emergency or another; and then there was Klaus Hargreeves, former child star, now homeless drug addict. Klaus was just lucky that his father was still being billed for the pricey and extensive medical insurance all the children had had since the years of the Umbrella Academy which afforded him treatment every time he overdosed or almost died of pneumonia, unlike the rest of his addict friends, most of whom weren’t so lucky.

Although getting attached went against his better judgement, Corey had to admit that he had a soft spot for the Hargreeves kid. His younger brother had been obsessed with the Umbrella Academy back in the day, the two of them had played with the action figures together for hours. So, the first time Klaus’s unresponsive body had been placed before him, back when he was barely out of med school, it had come as a jarring reality check. But Klaus had pulled through, as he always seemed to somehow manage. Always so flippant and reckless about his own mortality. Corey certainly never looked forward to seeing ‘The Seance’ again, given the circumstances - he always prayed that somehow this time would be enough to help him want to kick the addiction - but each time Klaus was laying in his ambulance, once again out of the danger zone, he certainly enjoyed his company. He proved a welcome change of pace to what was often a difficult and draining job, and so, whilst Klaus’ jokes about his own scraps with death may not have been the healthiest things to indulge, they certainly were a welcome distraction from the emotional turmoil that came with treating teenagers with bullet wounds.

“Come on Klaus, stay with me buddy.” He said, lightly slapping his cold, clammy forearm to find a vein, the area marked with years of scares. He entered the IV, checking the screen for life signs.

“Still unresponsive. Damnit, Defib, standby.” He said although only Klaus was near enough to have heard him, grabbing the device as he pulled Klaus’ fur coat aside, revealing his bare torso underneath.

“Clear!” He called, clamping down on the man’s chest and delivering the shock. There was a pause, nothing.

“Clear!” Shock again.

“Damnit Klaus come on!” He was getting nervous now.

“Clear!” Less than a split second later Klaus gasped, shooting up; rising from the dead with all the dramatics he demonstrated in life. His hand shot up, pulling the oxygen mask from his face, his body shaking but laughing, almost maniacally. Corey sighed in relief, slumping back as Klaus shook his fists in childlike victory. He slumped back against the wall, groaning slightly with a wince, but still beaming as he raised his hand, the one with Goodbye tattooed on the palm. Corey rolled his eyes but returned the high five.

“Whoo!” He called and Corey couldn’t help but smile, the nervous tension that had built up in him releasing slightly.

Before either of them could really process anything, their attention was drawn by the breaking news fanfare on the small television in the corner. Not the usual fixture of an ambulance of course, but it had proven useful after originally installing it to help calm Mavis on her many trips.

_“Moments ago, police reported the death of the world's most eccentric and reclusive billionaire.”_

Klaus was blinking, leaning forwards on the IV pole. It took a second for Corey to connect the two.

“Am I just high or did that say…” He trailed off.

“Yeah...no, it did...” Corey uttered, stunned himself. “I’m so sorry.”

“Huh.” Klaus’s face morphed in a way Corey had never seen before, there was a darkness there, a bitterness that was often hidden behind the jokes and theatrics. “So, that’s that then huh?” He didn’t seem to be addressing Corey, he wasn’t certain if he was addressing anyone. He leant back again, running a hand across his face.

“Are you...are you alright Klaus?” Corey asked. The other man didn’t seem to notice him for a moment, he looked deep in thought, staring at a spot to Corey’s left.

“Klaus?” He prompted, drawing his attention.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I’m alive aren’t I? Thanks to your wonderful handy work.” He made a show of kissing Corey’s hand. “Which is more than can be said for that old bastard ha! Good fucking riddance!” He began to giggle to himself. “Ah, you know I am more than okay, I’m fantastic.” Klaus sighed.

“Well, okay then...I’m just gonna check you over before we get to the hospital yeah?” Corey said, nervously.

“Knock yourself, I know the drill.” Klaus sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes. Corey set about taking his blood pressure, checking the IV and placing the oxygen mask back over Klaus’s mouth. He suddenly noticed Klaus’s eyelids drooping.

“Klaus! Hey, Klaus don’t go to sleep yet okay, come on buddy.” Klaus nodded a little drowsily. Luckily, the ambulance had just come to a stop, the back doors being pulled open and before Corey could even blink Klaus was being hauled out and into the crowded corridors of the hospital.

He was stabilised fairly quickly, although not at all happy to be there. Whilst he didn’t seem to mind the ambulances so much, hospitals themselves were a different matter. Corey saw it a lot, Nosocomephobia was the technical term apparently, but Klaus was different. It wasn’t just a fear, it went deeper than that, he seemed haunted by the very walls. So it came as no surprise that the first chance he got, Klaus was on his feet and stumbling his way to the exit.

Corey was waiting in the small cafe, an uneaten sandwich before him as he nursed a coffee when Klaus stumbled past.

“Hey!” He called out. Klaus spun around, looking defensive and nervous for a second before he noticed Corey. He smiled, swanning over to the table.

“My knight in shining armour!” He dramatically planted a kiss on Corey’s forehead. “What are you still doing here?”

“On my break.” Corey raised his coffee cup as proof.

“Ah, yes, even heroes need their coffee, I should know.” Corey rolled his eyes.

“You been discharged?”

“Yep, I looked myself over, found all in check and so I’m leaving.” Corey sighed, if it was anyone else he would have lectured them on correct procedure etc etc, but with Klaus they were long past that, if Klaus wanted to leave he left, it just depended on if you wanted to piss him off into swiping your wallet as he went.

“Can I get you breakfast first?”

“My, Corey I’m flattered! Are you finally asking me out?” Klaus teased, slipping into the chair opposite him. Corey smiled.

“You wish, go on, take the sandwich.” He said, shoving it towards Klaus’s jittery hands.

“Oh, so does this mean there is another special someone huh?” Klaus prompted, talking through a mouthful. Corey had noticed Klaus ate everything as though he were 9 and had just been handed cake; the thought depressed him every time.

“No, no still very uneventful in that department I’m afraid.” Klaus looked offended.

“What? A handsome young _strapping_ man like you!” They might not have been a biological siblings, but Corey could see that his sisters theatrics ran in the family clear as day. He chuckled.

“It’s night shifts man, they’re a killer!”

“I know plenty of people who work at night, I mean as long as you’re okay with a little law bending.” Klaus nudged him with a wink and Corey frowned.

“I think I’m good, thanks.”

“Yeah, that’s fair, most of them are assholes anyway.” Klaus mused to himself.

“Okay, how about a little workplace romance huh? My gift to you from my...sources.” He said, smiling knowingly at an empty chair the next table over for a moment. Corey rolled his eyes.

“Okay so, that cute porter? With the Hollywood smile who is definitely not a natural blonde? He’s gay _and_ single! And, the receptionist, the one with the solar system tattoos, well she isn’t actually single but by the sounds of her phone fight early will be very soon on the rebound her boyfriend is a total ass. Both attractive, viable options who also work nights so that's the awkward scheduling issue solved, yay! Oh! And, just between you and me, my doctor, miss blonde bob _“drugs are bad for you Mr Hargreeves”_? Yeah, well she is totally having an affair with a med student! Honestly, it’s like bloody Grey’s Anatomy in here!”

Corey had been sat in silent awe as Klaus babbled on; the man had been practically dead just hours ago, he had discovered his father had died through a news broadcast, and here he was chatting away about the relationship drama of the hospital like a teen vogue article and with all the energy of a candy fueled child. The only tell was the shake in his hands, the subtle twitches.

“Yeah, it really is.” Corey agreed, taking another sip of his coffee. He considered his next words carefully, before suddenly they came out.

“The news says there will be a private funeral, all the fashion columns this morning are speculating about what Allison will wear.”

“Huh, nothing half as stylish as me I imagine.” Klaus joked, but there was a tighter knotch to his voice now.

“You going to go?”

“Oh, I don’t know, going to sit around and watch Luther snivel about what a great man Dad was, watch him and Diego continue to wrestle for top dog just exactly as daddy would have wanted? Have Allison swan around with all her high and mighty airs and graces? Huh, I don’t know if Vanya will even come,...I hope so.”

Corey knew Klaus wasn’t really talking to him anymore, he did this a lot, have conversations with the air.

“The inheritance though, that should be juicy.” There was a sparkle in his eye at the thought, one that made Corey uneasy.

“I should go, I don’t trust them not to somehow cut me out.” He settled on, suddenly standing.

“Now?”

“Life’s short Corey, no time like the present.” Klaus pulled his fur coat tightly around his bare torso as he glanced out at the early morning rain.

“You can’t go out like that Klaus, you’ll have pneumonia before you reach the parking lot.”

“Ugh that was one time.” Klaus muttered as Corey got out of his chair, abandoning his coffee.

“At least...at least hold on one second okay?” Klaus sighed, hesitating a moment. Corey was scared to take his eyes off him, but quickly darted over to the reception. He rummaged around in lost property behind the desk, glancing back to see Klaus searching his pockets - he wouldn’t find anything, Corey had made sure to get rid of what little he had left.

Less than a minute later he was back, brandishing a pink rimmed umbrella.

“Here, at least it will keep you dry.” He said, handing it over. Klaus placed a hand over his heart, a genuine smile on his face.

“Corey! Thank you!” He took it, opening it up immediately, despite being inside and swinging it over his shoulder, managing to attract even more angry glares than usual.

“No problem.” Corey said before Klaus caught him in a tight hug.

“Thank you again for earlier, my brother is very grateful, won’t shut up about it.” Corey smiled despite his confusion.

“All part of the job.” He said and cringed at himself for it, “You...you just stay safe out there okay Klaus?” He knew it was a futile request. Klaus grinned mischievously,

“Estranged family gathering? What’s the worst that could happen, it’s not like it will bring on the apocalypse or something”

And with that he was gone, blowing a kiss back to Corey as he disappeared into the rain, the pink umbrella bobbing into the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this there is now a sequel! Even Superheroes Need a Medic - Follows Corey coming across Diego and Klaus post season 1! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994626


End file.
